


Surprise

by PaulaMac



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMac/pseuds/PaulaMac
Summary: Eddie had known something was up ever since Beverly came through their door that morning. Maybe it was the way she said it, so... enthusiastic, so not Bev like. But he had gone along with it, gave her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she did want to spend the day with him, no reason whatsoever, as if that’s something they normally did. He was starting to lose patience though.Or- Richie asks Bev to distract Eddie for a surprise





	Surprise

Eddie had known something was up ever since Beverly came through their door that morning. Maybe it was the way she said it, so... enthusiastic, so not Bev like. But he had gone along with it, gave her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she did want to spend the day with him, no reason whatsoever, as if that’s something they normally did. He was starting to lose patience though.

 

“Let’s go to my place Bev, I’m tired, we can do something over there.” He said for the fourth time that afternoon.

“But we’re always at your place! Let’s just, uhm-” she looked around “-why don’t we-” 

“Bev, please, we’ve been walking around for  _ hours _ and it’s  _ cold _ and I’m  _ tired _ can we  _ please _ go home now?”

 

Beverly checked her watch, again. Then she checked her phone, again. She huffed and looked at him pleadingly “Just a bit longer and then we’ll go to your place okay?”

And, okay, logically Eddie knew this wasn’t her fault, but he was not in the mood for this.

 

“Listen, Bev I know what you’re doing-” 

“I’m not doing anything! I just wanna spend time with my friend! What’s wrong with that?” She was committed, he’ll give her that, but he was getting really annoyed.

 

“Could you please just stop and tell me what the fuck is Richie doing that you need to keep me out of the house?” 

Beverly looked at him with wide eyes, “Nothing! What could he possibly be doing?” She needed to work on her acting skills. 

 

He looked at her and she gave him a defeated look. 

“I-” suddenly her phone chimed and she let out a sigh of relief “- oh will you look at the time! You were right we should totally get back to your place I don’t know what I was even thinking!” she turned around and started walking away.

“Wait! Just tell me if this is a good surprise or a Richie surprise!” He said while trying to catch up. She was a really fast walker.

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” She said with a smile.

 

The whole way to his apartment he couldn’t stop worrying about what Richie might have done. It wasn’t even a special occasion. Their anniversary was months away and Eddie’s birthday had already passed. So it obviously had to be a Richie surprise. He had all the right to be worried about Richie surprises. After dating the guy for almost fifteen years, he had had his fair share of them. It hadn’t happened in a while thought, ever since he tried and failed to build a  sex swing in their bedroom and fucked up their ceiling.

 

When they got to his place Beverly got this really excited look on her face which did nothing to calm him down. “You know, I just realised I told Ben I’d help him clean the house today so I’m gonna get going.”

“You don’t have to keep pretending you don’t know anything you know.”

“You just go have fun” she said with a glint in her eye before she started to leave. “And you better call me later!”

He reluctantly started to go up the stairs, trying to think if Richie had said something that could tell him what he was going to find. Once he got to the door he took a deep breath before opening it very slowly. 

“Richie?“ 

When he got no answer, he started making his way to the living room. It looked like noone was home, and nothing seemed out of place, which was very confusing considering the circumstances. He got his phone and was about to call Richie when he noticed his laptop on the kitchen counter with a note that said “watch me” on it. 

 

He sat down on the stool and turned on the laptop. A video appeared on the screen and he pressed play. Suddenly he was met with a five year old Richie Tozier grinning at the camera.

 

Then he heard the voice of Maggie Tozier,  _ “What did you do today honey?”  _

_ “A lot of things!, I drawed a dragon and I gave it to Eddie because he really really likes dragons” _ Eddie put his hand over his mouth and stared fondly at the video, watching baby Richie talking about him while jumping up and down. He really hadn’t changed at all.

_ “That was very nice of you sweetheart” _

_ “Well he was sad and I don’t like it when Eddie is sad” He said with a pout. _

_ “Oh and why was he sad?” _

_ “He has to go with his mom to see her auntie and he doesn’t like his auntie because she is a meanie and his mommy says he can’t go with mr cuddles because it’s a wedding so he was super super sad but the dragon made it better.” _

_ He stopped to think for a second. “What is a wedding mommy?” _

_ “Oh, a wedding it’s like a party for people that are getting married.” _

_ “And what’s that?” _

_ “Well, when two people love each other, they get married, like your dad and I” _

_ “Really?” He said with wide eyes. _

_ “Yeah” _

_ “Then I want to marry Eddie.” He beamed. _

_ “But honey you’re too young to get married” _

_ “But I want to marry Eddie!”  _

_ “Okay, okay!, But I think you should ask him first sweetheart.” _

_ “I will!” _

 

“My mom sent me that video yesterday.” Eddie turned around startled and found Richie standing on the hallway, a smile on his face. “Found it in the attic or something.” He started to get closer, his hands moving nervously. “I can’t remember if I actually asked you but I thought I ought to do it properly anyway.” Eddie stared at him as he got on one knee. ”Richie-” whispered Eddie, his eyes starting to well.   
“Eddie, my whole life, I’ve known you were it for me. I mean, jesus, even five year old me knew I loved you.” He laughed. His voice shaking. “We’ve been together through everything, high school fuckers, college, your mom.” Eddie nodded, teas starting to fall.

“But look at us Eds.” Richie’s voice cracked, his eyes welling up as well. “We’ve been together for more that  _ half _ our lives, how crazy is that?” Eddie got down on the floor with him, both of them crying. Richie could hardly get the words out. “Eds,  _ Eddie _ , you’re a part of me now. You’re a part of who I am” He took the little ring box out ,“And I’ve waited long enough to do this.” He opened it ”Will you marry me?” he whispered. Eddie nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and kissed Richie which such force they both ended on the floor.

 

…

 

“It took you the whole morning to write a note on my laptop?”

“I might have done something to the bedroom.” 

“ _ Richie!” _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written that's not a high school assignment so be nice to me  
> I'm really not sure about any of this  
> I hope you like it???


End file.
